If I haven't gone
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: (ONE SHOT) what if Regina And Robin met suddenly. They had no idea who they where.


As I was strolling the streets of Storybrooke. I wasn't noticing where I was going. I was suddenly on the ground. I had bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention." I said apologetically.

"No it's my fault I was the one not paying attention." He said knowing I was the one to blame.

He helped me up. He had the most beautiful blue sparkling eyes I had ever seen.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I was still gazed in his eyes.

"Ugh..yea I'm fine." Brushing my dress off.

"Look your bleeding." He said concerned

I didn't even notice it. I was bleeding from my left knee.

"Come with me with me, I will clean it up a bit." He said

I didn't know what it was about this man but I felt I could trust him.

All of a sudden he carried me bridal style. It caused me to yelp.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You can't walk like that"

I was stunned that he was willing to help me. He didn't even know me.

" So what's your name?" I ask

"Robin"

"I'm Regina"

"Nice to meet you Regina" he said with a smile.

We made it his house. He set me down on the couch.

"I'll be back" he said as he made his way to the end of the hall and into a door.

I didn't know what to think at that moment. I think I was starting to have feeling for this man how could that be I didn't even know him until five minutes ago.

He came back with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a few cotton balls.

He pulled a chair in front of me and sat down. He carried my left leg in between his legs.

"This won't hurt I promise" he said reassuringly.

I responded with a smile.

As he started to dab the cotton ball against my skin. I started to feel something that I haven't felt in a very long time. The feeling that someone cared about my well being.

I was staring at him. He looks up at me slowly bringing my leg down never loosing eye contact.

"Thank you." I say

"No problem"

We start moving closer to each other until our lips meet.

"What's going on?" I ask with a smile in between the kiss.

"I don't know." But I like it

The kiss got deeper and deeper. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. We were making out like teenagers. After a few rounds. I had no doubt in my mind I was falling for him. It wasn't just the sex. It was the way he took care of me. His soft touch. The way he looked at me.

We were nuzzled up together in the couch.

I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asks

" it's just I never thought I could have this."

He sets a soft kiss on the side of my head.

"Neither did I."

We stayed cuddled in the couch for the rest of the day getting to know each other.

"So where were you going today you looked a little upset?" He asked

"I was going home, I wasn't upset just stressed out of all the work I was getting lately." I explain

"Oh..." He replied

"So where where you going?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"I was headed to store I am out of milk." He says

"Well. Let's go get you that milk then." I say getting up and slipping on my dress.

"Now?" He ask

"Yes. I just want to go out for a bit." I say putting my heels on.

A few minutes later we were out the door. We decided to walk to the supermarket. We walked hand in hand with my head rested on his shoulder.

"You know if you weren't stressed about work we wouldn't be here right now, together." He said stopping in the sidewalk.

"That's true and if you weren't out of milk I wouldn't have bumped into you." I said with a smile.

"That's also true" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Regina?" I heard my name being called.

It was tinkerbell.

"Hey Regina." Tink said.

"Hi Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell this is Robin, Robin this is Tinkerbell.

As they exchanged there hello's I gave Tink a glare. She knew what it meant and said goodbye.

We walked into the supermarket we were in and out in under a few minutes. We made our way back to his house. It was past over eight.

"Well I guess I should get going." I said giving him a kiss.

"Leaving so soon. Why don't you stay?" He said with a sad expression.

"Would you really want that?" I said shocked that he wanted me to stay.

"It will make me the happiest man on earth." He said with a charming smile.

I knew I was blushing because I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Well if that what you want. I will stay wilt you." I said kissing him once more.

* * *

**Hope you guys like my One Shots leave reviews or storylines of what you would like me to write about has to be Regina & Robin. **

**-A**


End file.
